The First Thanksgiving
by crazycoconut191
Summary: The first Thanksgiving in the Feudal era! A crazy, cheezy, OOC adventure awaits you in my very first fanfiction! I am not especially good at summaries, but trust me, there is a good story waiting in there for you to read! Oneshot.


Title: The First Thanksgiving

Rating: K+

Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San

Description: It's Thanksgiving time in the Feudal era, and as soon as Kagome hops out of the well, a crazy, cheezy, OOC adventure takes place. This is my first fanfiction and I am really bad at summaries so just read it!

* * *

One day, Kagome came bouncing out of the well in a happy flurry of excitement.

"Guys! Guys! You will never guess what today is!"

"The day we will find the remaining jewel shards?" snorted the half demon nested comfortably in the sacred tree.

Kagome glared irritably at the young boy, who was not much older than herself.

"No. Today is Thanksgiving," she replied, smiling at him.

"Thanksgivin?" Inuyasha asked curiously, hopping down from his perch in the tree.

Kagome laughed. "No, stupid, Thanksgiving. It's a holiday where you eat a huge feast," she explained, waving her arms in a wide arc for emphasis," and give thanks to good things in your life."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, turning away from the time-traveling girl before him, "sounds like a waste of time to me. Precious jewel shard hunting time." He looked at Kagome, who had her fists curled into tight balls pressed against her sides.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaa," she said in her angry voice. The half dog demon, now realizing his mistake, backed away, a fearful expression plastered on his face. The fluffy dog ears atop his head pressed against his skull, as if knowing what was coming.

"No, no wait Kagome! I...I didn't mean to insult your stupid holida...no, no! I meant..."

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, face first, by the enchanted beads that hung around his neck. He would never admit it, but he actually enjoyed having the beads there. It reminded him that Kagome and himself were connected. Plus, it allowed him to pass through the well to her time. He wouldn't mind if Kaede took the "sit" curse off, though. He despised it. But, all the more, it HAD saved him, various times. Rather, Kagome had saved him. He looked up at the girl towering over him, and, spitting dirt, got up and brushed himself off.

"Wench! What did I ever do to you to deserve that," he exclaimed, folding his arms into his kimono.

Kagome glared at him.

'Are you really that dense?' She thought unhappily as she slung the ever-growing yellow backpack over her shoulder.

"You insulted Thanksgiving."

"Yea? So?"

She whipped around, furious at Inuyasha.

"How could you be so...so...ARRRG! You insolent JERK! You could at least TRY to care about MY life! Thanksgiving is the most wonderful holiday, and so far, YOU'RE RUINING IT," she shouted, and stomped off in a huff. Inuyasha just stared after the girl, slightly scared. She had never really screamed at him, except for the day the gang had first met Koga. His fists clenched, as if remembering the wolf demon that had tried to steal Kagome.

"No one steals my Kagome," he said angrily.

"Wait. Since when is she 'my Kagome'," he thought out loud.

"Since forever," replied a small, but confident, voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGHHH! SHIPPO!"

*bonk*

Shippo rubbed his head where a fairly large bump had formed. Inuyasha stared angrily at the kit and waited for him to explain himself.

"Runt. How long were you standing there," he asked through clenched fangs.

Shippo simply smirked.

"Long enough. What are you gonna tell her?"

*bonk*

"That's not the issue." The half demon paused, knowing that was in fact a problem. 'Add that to the mile-long list...' Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Shippo. "What did you hear?"

"Enough."

The kitsuine smirked a very Inuyasha-like smirk at the angry hanyou.

"I'm gonna enjoy watching you face her-"

*bonkbonkbonkbonkbonk*

Inuyasha raised his fist menacingly.

"This is the last time I'm asking you nicely, Runt" the half demon growled. "How. Much. Did. You. Hear?"

Shippo sighed in defeat. There wasn't anything he could do now except tell Inuyasha what he heard.

"Fine."

Shippo acted out everything he had seen and heard. Throughout his performance, Inuyasha's features slowly softened. A look of realization and guilt spread across his otherwise always angry or smirking face. When Shippo finished, he flopped back on the ground, exhausted. He had seen almost everything.

"Ok," Inuyasha said slowly, "But why were you there in the first place?"

Shippo stiffened. Noticing this, Inuyasha growled, "Did the monk send you?"

"NO! I mean, no, he didn't."

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, not believing the fox demon. He was about to interrogate him on that subject when Kagome walked into the clearing. Panicking, Inuyasha grabbed the young boy and chucked him as far away as he could.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stepping up to him.

"Uh...hey?" he replied shakily.

"Well...I...I just wanted to…" Inuyasha suddenly felt guilty. He was the spark that had ignited this flame.

"I'm sorry" they said at the same time. The two looked at each other in surprise, confused why the other had apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why are you?" Kagome replied.

"You didn't answer the question."

"Neither did you."

Miroku and Sango watched from the bushes.

"Kiss and make up, kiss and make up..." chanted the monk.

"Sh," commanded the demon slayer next to him. "Do you want to get caught?"

**"Why, of course not my dear Sango," Miroku said innocently. "I don't think I would enjoy facing **

the wrath of a lovesick Inuyasha" he laughed. Sango stared at him, surprised that he had not yet made a move on her...

'That hand again...' Sango thought angrily as she moved towards her ginormous boomerang.

"Wait!" the monk cried, seeing where this was going, then slapped his hand over his mouth. Sango's eyes widened, and the two turned slowly in the direction of the half-demon and miko.

"Inuyasha...did you hear something?" asked Kagome, smiling a knowing smile at him.

"Yea." Growling he said, "I'm gonna kill them...kill them SO HARD-" He was cut off by Kagome pressing a delicate finger to his lips. She nodded her head towards the bush in which her friends were hiding in.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, Inuyasha," the girl suggested. Suddenly, all four heard a metallic beep. Then another. And another. Inuyasha, on instinct, grabbed Kagome and trust her behind him. Sango recognized the sound. It was Kagome's time-telling device that she wore on her wrist. There were five beeps. That means it was 5pm. Cool thing, it was. What was it called again? A watch! That's it! However, Inuyasha did not know this, and swung his head rapidly around, looking for the source of the noise. Kagome watched the dog ears swiveled madly on top of his head, and tried to suppress a giggle. Long story short, she failed. Her laugh came bursting out, and the half demon that was protecting her whipped around.

"Whaddya laughing at, wench?" he asked angrily, failing to notice two figures sneak out of a bush not five feet away from him.

"You don't have to worry, Inuyasha," she said, smiling. "It's just my watch. See?" Kagome slipped the device off and held it out in two hands for the half-demon to inspect. He sniffed it carefully, and peered through the glass at the ticking hands. "...weird…" Inuyasha got up and stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his haori. "So," he began, "What exactly do you do on...Thanksgiving? And what about a feast? Do we get to eat a lot? Which reminds me, do you have any Ramen? Do you eat Ramen during the meal? I hope so…" The half-demon threw questions at her, which she tried to answer them all, but failed. The pair arrived at the hut, and Kagome whispered something to Sango. The two girls nodded at each other, and ushered the boys out. One by one, they pulled out food from Kagome's time: veggies, fruit, meat, sprouts, and best of all, the turkey. Kagome instructed Sango how to prepare each item for the Thanksgiving dinner.

After a couple hours, the feast was ready to be eaten. They called the boys in, who eyed the food eagerly. The smells were tantalizing. Everyone dug into their first Thanksgiving meal in the Feudal Era.

**Afterwards, Kagome clapped her hands together, and everyone turned to look at her. "It is a tradition to say thanks after eating the feast," she explained, and they all sat down at the table. "Alright, who wants to go first," Kagome asked. "Um...I will," Sango said. "I give thanks...to Kohaku being alive. Um...oh and all of the friends that I have met on our journey." "Cool. You next, Miroku." "Well, I give thanks to women. But one in particular." The monk turned to Sango. "I feel incredibly blessed that I get to travel with you, Sango." The slayer blushed crimson. "Uh..me too, Miroku." "Cute! Shippo is next." The boy grinned. "I give thanks to YOU guys! I feel like we are one, big, happy family." Kagome smiled. "Alright, my turn! I give thanks to being on this journey. I have learned more than I would have ever thought possible. I have met wonderful people. Thank you, everyone." The group turned expectantly towards **

Inuyasha. "Huh? My turn? ok...I give thanks to...to…" He pulled Kagome over. "I give thanks to you, Kagome. You set me free, but taught me so many things. How to laugh and simile and trust others with my life. Thank you. Kagome." He pulled away and dashed out of the hut.

Kagome sat there, speechless, replaying the words in her head. She ran out after the half demon, calling his name. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha come back! Inuyasha!" She soon found him in the sacred tree, staring at the full moon. Kagome climbed up and positioned herself so she wouldn't fall. "Inuyasha" the girl whispered, and looked at the moon. She laid her head gently on his shoulder. He gasped. "Kagome…" And so, the two sat and looked at the moon until they both fell asleep. The monk and slayer had also fallen asleep, nestled into each other.

The first Thanksgiving inspired a tradition; hug the one you love at midnight; make them feel special. This carried on for generations, as was the First Thanksgiving.

* * *

**Sooooooooo...how did you like it? R&R plz this is my first fanfiction and I will give cyber cookies to whoever reviews!**

**~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
